Expectation Vs Reality
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Lennox and Paige live a normal life, but when Lennox's boyfriend is caught cheating on her birthday, She and Paige find themselves at a friends house. They get a little drunk an end up telling their friend about their dream guys, and wake up the next day to find they must trust a couple of very familiar hunters.


I only own Paige, Lennox, Mandy, Tim, and Zaneta. Nothing else!

* * *

She stalked through the cracked door, keeping her sights on the sleeping blonde. She glanced over at the alarm clock she had re-set and waited for it to hit 7:00. There was only one way she could do this and she had to be careful, because Lennox Mathis was a bitch to wake up!

When the 6 finally turned into a 7, Paige jumped into the middle of the bed shouting "LEROOOOOOY JEEEENKINS!" And started bouncing up an down. "Wake up! Wake up!" She demanded"It's finally your birthday. Oh my goodness,you're growing up so fast!"

"What the hell?!" Lennox asked groggily.

"It's your birthday, so get up! Did you forget?"

"No. I didn't forget. What time is it?"

She steadied herself and went towards the bathroom, only to be followed by Paige.

"7:00."

"A.m?"

"Yea."

"Oh you sneaky bitch!" she fake scolded." It was supposed to go off at 10:00."

"I know, I changed it." Paige said cheerfully through closed door."Now, hurry up!"

"Ok, ok."Lennox shouted." Calm your tits!"

Paige waited impatiently for her friend to exit the bathroom now fully awake.

"Iv got today all planned out. First we eat, go for a jog, maybe go shopping, definitely go to Hastings because they have new sales, go to that diner you like for pie, and Zaneta has invited us over for drinks later on."

"So you want to spend one of our only days off doing pretty much nothing?"

"Yep. My treat."

"Well add 'going to the store' to those plans. We are out of some stuff and need to make a list."

Lennox put on some black yoga shorts and a pink tank and slipped into her favorite socks colored socks and her sneakers. Adding her white flip flops to her huge purse, she grabbed grabbed a cup of coffee and followed Paige out the door.

Paige had her hair pulled back in a messy bun and had on a blue tank and black yoga capris along with her favorite Nikes. They got in Paige's car and went for their first stop; donuts. The next destination was the lake. They went there 3 days a week. It was a mile and a half and part of it was a trail in the woods and the other a rocky sidewalk right by the water.

As Paige drove, Lennox read out her list of things they needed.

"Ok, so there's toilet paper, tampons, chocolate, razors, eggs, Chocolate, detergent, shaving cream, and chocolate. Any other things you can think of?"

"Can we get chocolate?"

"Yup." The blonde replied, writing it down. She read it out again and the two agreed that the list sounded good to them and went on to the lake. When they got there, they waisted no time in getting out and on the trail. Lennox was the marathon runner while Paige jogged to look at the scenery as she went by. The forest never changed, yet it was always more beautiful than the last time she ha been there. Her friend spared through the trail only to stop and stretch at the mile mark to wait for Paige so they could walk the rest the way.

"You ok, Lenny?"

Lennox looked up and answered." Yea I'm fine. I don't know, I just feel weird."

"Maybe it's Winchester withdrawls." She joked."Come on we can fix that."

Now Lennox was being pulled to the car by an enthusiastic Paige. It was going to be a long day.

They're first intention was to go straight to the horror section, but they ended up in the comedy looking for a movie Jensen Ackles played in.

"What's it called? You want me to ask?" Paige suggested.

"No you go on, I'll find it." Lennox assured.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

"You are. What is it?"

"I want to go ask if theyhave the movie because it sounds pretty good, but I don't think I can ask with a straight face."

"What's it called?"

"Ten Inch Hero."

"Did you check the porn?"

Lennox had a feeling she would ask that.

"It's not porn." The blonde sighed, pulling up a picture of the movie case on her phone."It's like some live story thing. Sounds real good."

"Ok you scout and I'll ask."

A few minutes later Paige came back.

"well?"

"I didn't get a movie, but he gave me his number." She replied." they only have it to rent. I think even _he_ thought it was porn, and he's a _guy_ that works here."

"Ok. Grab House of Wax and Devour and lets go. I kinda just want to go home."

"Alright sweetie."

They payed and left. The drive home was silent. Paige was concerned and Lennox had no idea what was going on. She never felt like this before. It was like he was having a really off day, but everything was going great. So why would she feel like something was about to happen?

When they walked through the door Paige stretched and said." I'm Hungary!"

"Then go _Czeh_ the fridge."

"I'm Russian to the fridge now." Paige said walking into the kitchen.

"is there any Turkey?

"Yes, but it's covered in a thick layer of Greece."

"Ewww there's Norway you can eat that." she called back, walking down the hall. When she got to her room she felt an overwhelming feeling and pushed open the door. There in her bed was her boyfriend Tim in bed with her worst enemy: Mandy Reynolds. They were so into eachother they didn't even notice her...untill she was pulling Mandy out of her house by her hair.

"Of all the places you could screw him, you had to do it in my new sheets!? They were about $40 and I had just put them on!"

"Ow! Bitch! Let me go!" Mandy shrieked.

Paige immediately ran to see Lennox in a real bad mood.

"Babe how are you here?" He asked dumbly." What about...?"

"Today is my birthday, I got the day off!" She growled, slinging Mandy out the door with Tim in tow. Of course this isn't the first time he was caught, that's why Lennox was so pissed. But though it was the second, she made damn sure it was the last. She made him give back his key and slung everything he owned down the stairs of the porch. You'd think he would be pissed off and he was, but, again, this wasn't the first time, and she was a lot angrier that time and he didn't want her to start throwing shines. Her dad was a baseball player and she had good aim. Lennox was a sweet girl most of the time but sometimes she could snap at certain things or people, but she always kept Paige out of it.

"It doesn't matter! You're a fucking bitch anyway!" Tim shouted arrogantly.

"Iv been called worse!" She shot back.

"Like what!?"

"Your girlfriend!"

With that she slammed the door.

"Hey, tell Zaneta that we are coming over early." Paige instructed.

"Ok."

...

"Welcome welcome, girls." Zaneta chimed.

"Bring on the drinks!" Paige said.

Lennox greatfully took her drink and drank it. They had a great time inspite of what they had gone through earlier with Lennox's little episode and even got a little into sharing personal things.

"So are you ok?" Zaneta asked?

"Suprisingly I'am." Lennox replied." Ya know, all day Iv had this weird feeling and at first I thought walking in on Tim breaking in my new sheets for me was what it was but, I dunno know."

"Maybe it's an omen. Got any Gypsy blood in ya?"

Lennox laughed" Beats me."

"Hey, what does a Gypsy do exactly?" Paige slurred.

"Honey, I'd explain it but you're too drunk to understand."

"Well, could you like touch my boobs and say "Bigger?" cuz that would really help."

All three girls laughed at the Stephen King reference and went back to drinking.

Hey, do you have the movie Ten Inch Hero?" Lennox asked randomly.

"I don't watch porn." Zaneta smiled.

"Its not porn." Lennox laughed."It's a movie with Jensen Ackles in it. He rocks a Mohawk, wears a kilt, and buys tampons. I reac some of the movie quotes and it sounds hilarious."

"Jensen? That's the guy from supernatural right?"

"Yea he plays the older brother, Dean."

"Lenny has the hots for him." Paige laughed.

"You're one to talk. You stare that tv down like you're going to eat them."

"Only when they have their shirt off."

Lennox played with her replica of Dean's necklace Sam had given him one Christmas.

"Can I see that?"Zaneta asked. Lennox nodded and handed it to her.

"This is pretty cool."

"Yea? It was $60." Paige laughed.

"Well I'm not the one who bought a trench coat for 80 bucks."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Zaneta asked.

"uh...I don't know...I had money to spend."

"She likes Castiel." Lennox teased.

"Who?"

"Dean's Angel friend."

"Y'all must be big fans."

"well we did get the tattoo." Paige said revealing the tattoo the brothers Har on their chests. Lennox pulled her collar down to show hers.

"Wow."

"Sam is pretty sexy too."Lennox commented.

"I tell ya, God bless Texas for those two."Paige laughed." I don't know what I would do if I ever met them. I'd probably like die of a heart attack. At least I'd die happy.

"What time is it?" Paige slurred."We gotta go

"1:24. I'll call a cab for you two." Zaneta said picking up Paige's keys.

"I'll pay." Paige said giving Zaneta her wallet.

A few minutes later the two were climbing Into a taxi and said their thanks and goodbyes. The ride wasn't long and Lennox opened the front door.

"Can't find my keys." Paige said.

"I'll take a shower and then help you find them."

"Ok."

"Hey tomorrow can we go to the lake again?"

"Sure."

The hot water felt good on Lennox's back. She still had that feeling knawing in the back of her mind though. maybe it was the buzz, but she only had like two margaritas. Maybe she was more of a light weight than she thought. Unlike her Paige he'd like 5 and was now laying on the couch passed out. Lennox turned off the ware and thought maybe she just needed sleep. She opened the curtains and stepped out. By now her head was even worse. What was going on? The last thing she saw before blacking out was that she had grabbed the curtain with her as she went down.

Back at Zaneta's house, the woman was just finishing up. She smiled at the thought of her friends being happy. They'd thank her later.

The next morning, Paige woke to her phone alarm going off. She had set it yesterday morning and forgot to delete it.

"Lenny? Where's the asprin?" She called, pulling herself off the couch. She started the coffee and wen up to the rooms. "Lenny?"

She walked around and found all the rooms empty. Then she remembered Lennox took a showe last night. Maybe she was passed out by the tub. She walked in to find Lennox on the ground wrapped in the shower curtain.

"Lennox! Are you ok?" she shook her.

Lennox's eyes opened and immediately she shot up.

"What the hell happened?"

"I passed out on the couch. Why'd you sleep in here?"

"what?" Her head was pounding."I can barely remember anything from last night."

"Same here." Paige helped her up."Come on let's go for a run and maybe itll come back to us."

They agreed that it was best to forget yesterday and went to get ready for the day. They had to go back to work tomorrow anyway. Back in jogging clothes, they grabbed their wallets and purses and out they went.

"Wait my keys." Paige said. She turned to the door and turned the knob. The door creaked open to reveal an old broken down home that was dark and boarded up, resembling nothing like the inside of their house. Her eyes widened.

"Paige!" She heard a whimper and turned to see they we're surrounded by trees. They turned back to see the outside of the house now matched the , the paint was peeling, and all the widows were boarded up.

"What the hell is going on?" Lennox asked shakily.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If any word looks weird it's because ofautocorrect. Please don't give me shit about having to type on my phone. Ummm let's see...I wanted to make a story where they do end up in Supernatural but it's not gonna be like others stories where either they've seen the episode so they know what's gonna happen or they meet the guys an be like "I love you!" only after they've just met like a day ago, it's too overdone and hard to enjoy for me. So please review or alert and tell me what you think

TheSpazChik


End file.
